gaiamocracyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Markus Möller
Tach HOKAAAHHHEEEHHH !!! fz JaHn 13:39, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallooo ... ? Keiner da bzw hier? fz JaHn 20:05, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) hallo Markus Möller 20:07, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Na sowas. fz JaHn 20:26, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) schön mit Dir gleichzeitig zu reden Markus Möller 20:30, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Noch schöner wär s, quasi multizeitig miteinander zu .. kommunizieren. fz JaHn 20:48, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das Schöne ist: Jeden Tag ein bißchen ... fz JaHn 20:52, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) "...wenigstens 5 Minuten von 24 Stunden ergreifen..." LOVE fz Markus Möller 21:13, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Eine Minute ist schon SEHRSehrsehr viel ... wenn einem bewußt ist, daß eine aus ca 60 Sekunden besteht, die wiederum alle, die Sekunden, aus GOTT-weiß-wie-vielen Planckzeiten bestehen, die Sekunden und so, mein ich ... fz JaHn 22:36, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) By the way ... ... Sinnvoll verlinken ... fz JaHn 14:24, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) >>> click <<< :o) fz JaHn 19:13, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) LALala ... ... ich bin mir nicht sicher ob bzw inwieweit das mit dem Song da draußen auf Deiner Benutzerseite urheberrechtlich OK is. Aber egal. Erst mal. Solange KAINa MEKKAt is ALLes in BUDDHA, nich wahr. Wie auch immer: Den Song find ich echt TOFTE. :o) fz JaHn 21:44, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Im Übrigen bin ich dafür ... daß ich seit gestern quasi raus bin. Aus gewissen Spielchen. Falls Du verstehst, was ich meine. fz JaHn 21:50, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :ach so, du meinst, dass wir kommunizieren wollen..und auch reagieren.. und ein Wiki mit seinen Möglichkeiten dafür eine Basis gibt. Auf eine frohe Zukunft (Markus Möller 21:39, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) :: Ich meine, daß ich kommunizieren will. Nicht mit allen. Nicht mit jedem bzw jeder. Aber im Prinzip. Erstlich mit jenen, mit denen ich kommunizieren will. Und ... ja, ein Wiki ist eine Möglichkeit dafür. fz JaHn 22:47, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Dies und das und sonst-noch-was Hi Meister. Morgen Lagerfeuer? fz JaHn 13:11, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Übrigens: So >>> http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Hauptseite&oldid=18802 sah die Startseite WIKIPEDIA am Anfang aus ... fz JaHn 13:22, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Lagerfeuer ... siehe zB da >>> http://www.continuity.de/images/20070827223412_lagerfeuer%202.jpg ... fz JaHn 22:53, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hört®ip(s) * Von wegen „achtsames Gewahrsein“ und so: „... Leben im Hier und Jetzt. Wenn man geht, dann geht man. Wenn man ißt, dann ißt man. Und wenn man sitzt, dann sitzt man. Und denkt nicht schon daran, aufzustehen ...“ WDR 5-Sendung: „Pater Johannes Kopp und das gesegnete Nichts“. Manuskript: PDF-Datei zum Download. Siehe auch: DADada >>> http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Johannes_Kopp&diff=99447323&oldid=62765838 ... :o) fz JaHn 11:27, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :HA nächste Tage MM( ) * grad noch bei der grob google suche "planetare demokratie" gefunden... Michael Vogt im Gespräch mit o. Univ. Prof. Dr. Claudia von Werlhof, Politik-Wissenschaftlerin an der Universität Innsbruck und Gründerin des Vereins «Planetare Bewegung für Mutter Erde - PBME» - www.alpenparlament.tv Planetare Bewegung für «Mutter Erde» 03.03.2011 | Prof. Dr. Claudia von Werlhof | fz (Markus Möller 22:03, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) HA nächste Tage MM( ), X( ) : "HA" check ich nicht. Egal. Das, was verschiedentlich als „Demokratie“ bezeichnet wurde bzw wird, ist, so, wie ich es sehe, sowas wie n evolutionäres Prinzp. Ein sich immer wieder wiederholendes, ähm, Muster, das sich seit einigen Jahrhunderten sogar auch schon in der Erlebniswelt von menschlichen Entitäten mehr oder weniger verfestigte ... das ist wie mit dem Wetter: Heiße Luft vom Äquator steigt auf und kalte Luft von den Polen steigt ab. That s KLIMA. MILLIEU. Oder so. WE ARE PART OF IT. Ob wir das nun wahrhaben wollen oder nicht. GAIA rules ... THERE IS NO POLITICAL SOLUTION ... believe it or leave it. fz JaHn 23:11, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Linkt®ip(s) * Akascha-Chronik ... Seh(t)rip(s) * Naebelgeischtr ... fz JaHn 19:54, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Some Things * wg Janov ...